DREAM
DREAM is a cover version of the original song by 765PRO ALLSTARS , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 1 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! Blooming Clover manga. The cover is performed by Shiho Kitazawa. The original song is written by yura Dark, composed by Koji Nakagawa and arranged also by Koji Nakagawa alongside Yuji Masubuchi. Track List #L・O・B・M #Genki Tripper (ゲンキトリッパー) #DREAM #Voice Drama Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= "Hajime" wa minna isshun no shigeki Juudan ni utareta you datta Atsuku moeteku hibana mitaku Omoi ni kogareteru omoi tachi mukae "Owari" wa minna issho no higeki Jigoku ni oto sareru sama datta Tomo ga sekai ga teki ni naru ga Negai to wa zettai kanaeru MONO deshou Nee... dekinai no nara yaru na Dakedo yareru no nara dekiru Jibun ni kateru no wa jibun Massugu ni tatakae Yume ga yume ja owarenai kara Watashi no ima ni narinasai Kizutsuite mo ii sa Kurushikute mo ii sa Aa donna tsumi demo ki na yo Yume ja yume ga tomarenai kara Watashi no MONO ni narinasai Kono kokoro de susume Kono ryoute de tsukame Aa dakishimeru Dear My DREAM Dou ga natte mo "tsuzuki" abake Kako o tachi kitte kyou o idome Doukashi nakya omoide ni naru Kyou o koete yukeru mirai e to mezase Nee... yorokobi o kuraitai Soshite kanashimi o keshitai Jibun de ireru no wa jibun Eien ni makeru na Yume ga watashi ni nareru no nara Honki de yukeru dokomademo Akiramete wa DAME sa Nigeteite wa DAME sa Aa donna batsu demo ki na yo Watashi ga yume ni nareru no nara Honne de yukeru itsumademo Kono hitotsu dake demo Kono hitori dake demo Aa mamotte yaru Dear My DREAM Zutto wasurerarenai no Mou zutto... Zenbu ageru Zenbu suteru Kanaetai All DREAM Yume ga yume ja owarenai kara Watashi no ima ni narinasai Kizutsuite mo ii sa Kurushikute mo ii sa Aa donna tsumi demo ki na yo Yume ja yume ga tomarenai kara Watashi no MONO ni narinasai Kono kokoro de susume Kono ryoute de tsukame Aa dakishimeru Dear My DREAM Aa ima kanaeru Dear My DREAM |-| Kanji= 「始め」は皆一瞬の刺激 銃弾に撃たれた様だった 熱く燃えてく花火見たく 思いに焦がれてる思い立ち向かえ 「終わり」は皆一生の悲劇 地獄に墮とされる様だった 友が世界が敵になるが 願いとは絶対叶えるモノでしょう ねぇ… 出来ないのならやるな だけどやれるのなら出来る 自分に勝てるには自分 真直ぐに戦え 夢が夢じゃ終われないから 私の今になりなさい 傷ついてもいいさ 苦しくてもいいさ 嗚呼どんな罪でもきなよ 夢じゃ夢が止まれないから 私のモノになりなさい この心で進め この両手で掴め 嗚呼抱きしめる Dear My DREAM どうがなっても「続き」暴け 過去を断ち切って今日を挑め どうかしなきゃ思い出になる 今日を超えてゆける未来へと目指せ ねぇ… 喜びを喰らいたい そして悲しみを消したい 自分でいれるのは自分 永遠に負けるな 夢が私になれるのなら 本気で行ける　どこまでも 諦めてはダメさ 逃げていてはダメさ 嗚呼どんな罰でも来なよ 私が夢になれるのなら 本音で行ける　いつまでも このひとつだけでも このひとりだけでも 嗚呼守ってやる Dear My DREAM ずっと忘れられないの もうずっと… 全部あげる 全部捨てる 叶えたい　All DREAM 夢が夢じゃ終われないから 私の今になりなさい 傷ついてもいいさ 苦しくてもいいさ 嗚呼どんな罪でもきなよ 夢は夢じゃ止まれないから 私のモノになりなさい この心で進め この両手で掴め 嗚呼抱きしめる Dear My DREAM 嗚呼今叶える Dear My DREAM |-| English= “The beginning” is an instance of everyone’s impulse, like being shot by a gun. Face those emotions yearning for a love that’s like hot burning sparks. “The end” is everyone’s life tragedy, like falling into hell. Friends, or the world, may become your enemy but a wish is something you can definitely make come true. Hey… If you can’t do it... don’t do it. But if you can do it... do it. The only one who can win against you is yourself. Fight head on. Dreams won’t end just as dreams, so become my today! I don’t mind getting hurt, I don’t mind if it’s difficult, Ahh, I don’t mind any punishment, bring it on! Dreams won’t stop being dreams so become mine! Advance with this heart, seize me with these hands, Ahh, hold my Dear My DREAM. No matter how it turns out, “continue” and run wild! Server from your past and challenge the present! Gotta do something. Become memories. Overcome today and aim for the future. Hey… I want to receive happiness. Also, I want to erase sadness. Only I can stay as I. I won’t ever lose to myself. If my dreams become me, then I can go anywhere! Giving up is no good, running away is no good, Ahh, I don’t mind any punishment, bring it on! If I can become my dreams, then I can go anywhere with my honest self. This one thing, just this one thing, Ahh, I’ll protect it, Dear My DREAM! I won’t ever forget, never will... I offer my everything, I cast away my everything, I want to fulfill All DREAM... Dreams won’t end just as dreams, so become my today! I don’t mind getting hurt, I don’t mind if it’s difficult, Ahh, I don’t mind any punishment, bring it on! Dreams won’t stop being dreams so become mine! Advance with this heart, seize me with these hands, Ahh, hold my Dear My DREAM. Ahh, I’ll make you come true now, Dear My DREAM! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! Blooming Clover 1 Original CD (sung by: Shiho Kitazawa)